1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible hinge for display stands,, picture frames, poster frames and the like. More particularly, it relates to such a flexible hinge and display stand assembly which may be used to form a multistand display.
In my earlier patents for a picture and a poster frame, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,669,209 and 4,986,013, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference thereto, I have described picture and poster frames which are very inexpensive and easy to assembly, and which mat be used for the practical framing of a wide variety of pictures, posters, commercial signs, etc., for both residential and commercial use.
The present invention is an accessory to these and similar poster and picture frames to facilitate the coupling of several display frames or Stands together,